That Smile
by SilkenTear
Summary: RinxLen , LenxRin story. Not twins. Rin is the student council President of the highschool and doesn't think much about boys. What happens when a new transfer student shows up? Will Rin's perspective be changed?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Minna-san! Just a quick note: There will be a small rule # at every chapter (or I hope there will).**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I don't own Vocaloid or the characters. I made the story.**

* * *

**RULE #1:**

**NEVER let your guard down in front of boys.**

**Rin's POV**

"RIN-CHAN!"

I turned my head to see a hyperactive girl with loooong teal pigtails streaming out behind her as she sprinted up towards me. A girl with dark blond hair (darker than mine) and side-ponytail was speed-walking and texting at the same time behind, looking casual enough in her school uniform.

"Rin-chan!Rin-chan! Rin-chan! RIN-CHANNNNN!"

"Yes...? How may I be of service to you, Miku?" I said, slightly disturbed.

"Guess whaaaaaaaat?" she said bouncing up and down.

"Would you calm your butt down Miku?" the girl behind her muttered.

"I'm sssooooorrrrrrryyyyyyyyy!" Miku said now pumping her fists. "But you know why I'm so excited Neru!"

I rolled my eyes. No duh you were damn excited. It's not even excited. It was more than that. And it was typical.

Oh yes, my name is Rin, as you might've already guessed correctly. But my full name is Rin Kagamine. I'm the President of Fujiki Highschool. I normally listen to other's opinions but when I make a decision, I just go for it. And when I set a goal, well..., there's no point in stopping me. Mwa-ahaha.

"So," I asked. "What's the story."

Neru looked up from her cellphone (a rare case indeed). "You haven't heard about this and you're supposed to be the Prez. with awesome grades. So normal. Okay then, here's the story: Once upon a time in a faraway land, there was a Fujiki School and a new kid was transferring there. The End."

She went back to her phone.

"Yeah..." Miku said. She turned back to me. "Long story short, there's going to be a new student in our class! EEEKKKK!"

"Um., okay? I don't see why you have to be jumping off walls like you had, like what, 200 frapuccinos at Starbucks for free. _With _wipped cream" I added.

"I'm happy 'cause I get to have a new friend!" Miku squealed.

Miku...Miku Hatsune and Neru Akita, my best friends, have very special personalities. It's rare to see Miku get extremely angry-except by Kaito-and it's really rare to see Neru laugh. Again, I say typical.

_Ding..., Ding..., Ding..._

"Let's get to class."

* * *

We're in class now and I'm sitting in the front. Not like I ever wanted to be...I was placed here! I stretched and looked around. My classmates were all talking and laughing.

_Yes. This is how its supposed to be..._

"All right! Can I have your attention everyone?"

The Sensei had to raise her voice really loud above all the ruckus.

The class shutted up.

"As you have heard, we have a new student today!"

Yeah. Except I heard about like 2 minutes ago...

"He's transferring from the school in Hokkaido..."

He? Wait...wait. Hold on for a quick second. It's a _boy? _Well certainly didn't see that one coming!

"Is name is..."

Well, I mean it can't hurt. I guess, it's another one of those dumb, immature guys...hmph.

"Len Kagamine. You may come in."

Kagamine? _Kagamine? **Kagamine!?**_**Kagamine!?** Okay enough. I'm done. He has the same freaking last name as me. LONG LOST SIBLINGS. Just Kidding. That'll never happen as long as I live.

A boy about my height entered the classroom. I would've kept my eyes averted from him and look outside the window but every pair of eyes were glued onto this Len Kagamine. And I found my eyes locked in too.

Len Kagamine, was a boy with blond hair (like me) which was tied up in a small ponytail and had deep blue irises. Obviously, he was wearing the boy's school uniform.

Suddenly, his gaze met mine. Like, perfectly, just at the right time. He smiled.

* * *

Wait. Chotto matte (wait a minute). Un momento, por favor (one moment, please). Just..., WAAAAIIIIITTTT.

Did he just seriously look at me? OMG. I think I'm blushing. I feel like my face is red. And what's worse, he was directed to sit behind me.

...

I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO DIE.

But..., why do I feel nervous? Like a little uncomfortable.

No matter, I'm the President, I'm not going to let this stop me. I raised my chin in confidence.

"All right, students..., let's go back and review a bit of sine, cosine, and tangent..."

Math? 'Ain't nobody got time for this! But in order to keep my grades up, I'll just do my best!

* * *

Science and History dragged on for 2 more hours...and FINALLY! Break.

I slammed my head onto my notebook. Miku danced over to me. Yes, she danced. And Neru, I don't know where she went.

"RIIIIINNNNNN-CHAAAN!" she said cheerily.

"What in the name of my awesomeness., DO YOU WANT THIS TIME?" I groaned.

"Fine." she said. "You can have my company later. Hi, Len-kun! Is it okay if I call you that?"

Len looked up from his book.

"Yes," he said. "It's fine to call me that."

"RIN-SENPAI!"

A voice sounded off out of the classroom and there entered the vice president. I'm getting a little distressed from all the "RIIIN-CHAAAN."

I raised my head. The vice president's name was Luka Megurine.

"What's up, Luka?"

"The treasurer's absent...AGAIN."

I face-palmed. Seriously. How did Leon EVER become our treasurer?

"Now we don't know who can record our budget savings." Luka said.

Double face-palm.

"Gargh. What's Leon's problem? Seriously., if he doesn't do his job, I swear, I'm going to go outside, find a homeless man and pay him to dig 3 inches of soil for us."

My voice escalated as I spoke. And everyone stopped their conversation and looked at me.

Triple face-palm. Not even possible.

This day is not working out for me.

"Erm, I mean, I'll do the recording. But seriously, we'll have to find a new treasurer." I mumbled.

"Thank you!" Luka said respectfully. "Here's the accounting book."

She gave me a thick notepad then left.

I looked behind me. Crap, I totally forgot Len was behind me, so it resulted I had to look at him again before looking around.

Len's eyes locked into mine. He smiled again.

AND I forgot Miku was there. So I just embarrassed myself in front of her.

Uggggghhhhhh!

The bell sounded., and for once, I'm thankful.

* * *

After English and Karate, I'm ready to eat lunch.

And what I've realized so far, is that whenever I see Len around, I always get a little jumpy.

_What am I doing?_

Like Meiko-neechan said! Be careful of boys. Some of them are just straight bullies. Some of them act sweetly then when you get close to them, they stab you in the back. But some are genuinely nice.

_Be careful, Rin._

Meiko's voice echoed in my ear. I shook it out. I know, I know! I know not to let my guard down!

"RIIIINNNNN."

Lemme guess, it's definitely Miku, I mean she only li-

My thoughts were cut off immediately as I saw Len standing in front of me.

* * *

**Yay! One chapter down, some 3-6 more to go! Haha. Actually, I think this one is better than my first story. Please remember to review! It helps a lot, to know what my readers are thinking. :) Yeah, tell me if it was good or not, it seriously helps me a lot. Thnx for reading!**


	2. A Longwalk to Forever

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid is not my property, if it was, then I'd be the Daughter of Evil. I made the story.**

**_A thank you to OC and Kireina Yume! Thnx so much! :D_**

* * *

**Rule #2:**

**Act coldly when speaking to a boy.**

**That way, you'll be less likely to be a target.**

**Rin POV**

Len? Is right in front of me?

WTF? OMG? I am in hell at this moment.

"Hi Rin," Len said, with that same smile he always gave me.

UUUUUUURRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH.

He's driving me crazy! I feel like there's a dagger in my chest now.

Then I remembered what Lily-san, the secretary, said to me: (she's dealt with a LOT of boys.)

_Be like you don't care for them. Make your voice like ice and your words like glass. Smooth, but sharp._

I took a breath. Actually, I've never really dealt with boy before. If I have, then it's just asking him to move or to get something for me.

"Oh, yeah." I started, with a calm voice. "You're the new transfer student, correct? Nice to meet'cha. I'm the President here."

Now, I made my tone scathing.

"Yes, Student Body President. So, call me Rin-_senpai_. 'Kay?"

Len's face looked a little surprised at how I spoke. But recovered quickly, much to my irritation.

I was about to say something once more, but a flash of short teal hair zoomed out of nowhere.

"YOOOOOO! 'Sup yo!" Mikuo laughed.

I out on my "Wtf and 'you scared the hell out of me'" face.

"Mikuo," I hissed, "Running is not allowed in the hallways! NOT ALLOWED."

"Well..., ANYWAYS! Len, is this A-hole bothering you? Lemme take care of that for you..."

He stepped forward threateningly.

Meiko-neechan's voiced echoed inside my head once more.

_Don't EVER let a boy know or see that you're scared. _

Luckily, I learned Karate. And, Mikuo's Physical Education was just track running.

But I wouldn't dirty my name, so I spread my legs out and looked directly at him.

"MIKUO! YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU DUMBASS! BAKA!"

Huh? Where'd that come from.

Miku.

Of course.

She repeatedly slapped the back of Mikuo's head.

"OOOOWWWW! Ow, ow, ow! Okay! I give up Nee-chan!"

"Good."

Miku turned to me and said, " Why are you just standing there? Let's go and eat lunch already!"

She looked back. " And let's take these idiots with us."

"Ahem, I'm supposed to be an idiot?"

"Oh. Sorry, Len. You're not an idiot."

Oh, crap. I forgot about Len.

"Whatever." I muttered.

* * *

I wouldn't really want to talk about lunch.

Let's just say it was somewhat awkward for me. With Len sitting in front of me. I tried to shake it off by burying myself in homework. And barely eating my food. At that time, Miku and Neru were being pissed off by Mikuo and Nero.

Awesome.

Anyways, after lunch, I went into the Student Council room.

"Oh, Rin-senpai!"

I looked who called me.

"Hi Lily."

"Hi. Um, about the upcoming dance..."

Ugh. The dance. I _totally forgot._

"Well, what's up with the dance?"

"I think we've got all the budget planned out and stuff. But we haven't thought of a name..."

Name?

"We'll think of something..." I told her. "We'll think of something before the world ends."

"Hey, that sounds pretty good, y'know?"

A new voice chipped in.

"What sounds good, Oliver?" I asked.

"World's End." He said. "World's End Dancehall."

* * *

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for Miku.

"Late." Neru muttered. "Always late..."

I heard the sound of pounding shoes against the concrete.

"Sorry guys!" Miku called.

Len was trailing behind her, just a few steps behind.

Huh? Wait. Why is he here?

Neru must have been thinking the same thing because she said, " Why is HE here?"

"I just thought if he walked home together with us, there would be a little bit more fun."

I raised my eyebrows. Miku and her random thoughts.

Walking home wasn't too fun. It was almost like lunch. The only interesting thing that occurred was when Nero tripped while chasing a butterfly.

Yeah.

"I almost forgot!" Miku shouted suddenly.

"What?" Len asked.

"THE FINAL EXAMZZZZZZZ!"

"Oh."

"You're not nervous?" Miku was rather surprised.

"I know I just transferred here," Len said. "But I'm still going to do my best."

His spirit to do well impressed me. And it motivated me to do _better._

"Miku," Neru told her. "There's a dance after that so don't be pessimistic."

The road split off into two directions.

"Bye." my friends said before turning around.

"Bye." I said.

* * *

For SOME ENTIRE REASON. Len's home was in the same direction as mine. So...,

Awkward Moment.

There was a loooooooonnnnnggggggg pause between us. And I stole a few quick glances at Len.

Nervously.

This time, I decided to look at him a little longer.

So I turned my head over to my right.

And at the SAME EXACT TIME he looked at _me._

His gaze was calm and he asked, "Why do you keep looking at me?"

"Umm..." I said.

_Can my day get ANY WORSE? No it cannot._

"Because..." I said. " Because you're..."

I really didn't know what to say. But I decided to say something really random.

"CACTI!"

"What?!" He said a little disturbed.

"Cacti..., cactuses...I don't know..."

I am such a fool.

"I'm a cactus...?" he asked.

"No! Nononononono. I mean you're just..."

"Just...?" he pressed.

"...cute?"

* * *

Wait! CHOTTO MATTE! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED THERE?! DAFUQQQQQQ!?

Argh! Just shoot me in the head already.

My hand was covering my mouth and I was looking down.

Len looked surprised too.

"I-I-I-I-I-I..." I stammered.

I'm such an idiotic loser.

"It's fine."

"What?"

"It was actually the first time anyone called me cute."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

I averted my gaze away from his. I could feel my body temperature rising and my face grow red.

Then I remembered.

_Rin, those boys can be soft, like a pillow on the outside, but really, they're just butcher knives_

Meiko-neechan...I really want to follow what you're saying but...

Is Len like that?"

* * *

**Ta-da! That's the end of chapter 2. I PROMISE there will be more Rin x Len moments. I mean this is about Rin and Len. Ha-ha. Anyways, remember to review, please! The last chapter's reviews: THANK YOU! :) 'oki-doki Chapter 3 will be out pretty soon I think. 'Cause I won't have too much time on my hands from school. But I'll keep you guys updated. I hope this won't be spoiler but: Chapter 3 will be...DANCE..., and...DAMMIT FINAL EXAMS.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Finals and the Dancehall

**DISCLAIMER: If Vocaloid was owned by me, I'll get F's on my report card.**

_**A thank you to makaxsoul4life! Thnx so much! =^-^=**_

* * *

**Rule #3:**

**Most boys' behaviors can't be too accurately predicted.**

**Prepare yourself for whatever tide of mood comes around.**

**Rin's POV**

As soon as I said "sayonara" to Len., I sprinted straight home. My heart was pounding and it rubbed against my rib cage which hurt a bit. I may have to ask Meiko-neechan for help on this. But...I HAVE TO STUDY. NOOOOOOOOOOO. Why!? Why must the world be so cruel!? I don't know!

I opened the door.

"Back..." I called a little wearily.

"Oh you're back."

"Hm?"

I looked up Meiko was lying on the couch with sake in her hands. The TV was on too.

"YEAH! GO, YOU SON OF A BITCHES!" she yelled suddenly.

"You're drunk again."

"I'm not! Oh, breakfast is on the floor, Rin."

"It's afternoon..."

I sighed. Some things can't always be helped. And sometimes I wonder how I need and look up to a good-looking woman who's drunk on sake.

I walked down to my room and opened the door and threw my bag onto the carpet. I slumped down into my chair.

Well, time to hit the books.

* * *

Several hours passed and once, the doorbell rang. I heard Meiko get it and she sounded calm and friendly.

_So she's gotten over that hangover of hers..._

I was too concentrated on my textbook and notes to notice my bedroom door swing open.

"Mmmm...the American Revolution...the Boston Tea Party." I muttered.

Seconds later:

"Mmmmm...the radical can't be in the denominator...rationalize that and..."

"Rin!"

"What!?"

I whirled around in my seat.

"Well, don't be all cranky when someone needs to interrupt your studies." Meiko said.

"Dinner has been ready for nearly 3 hours ago. And someone came to the door and wanted to talk with you. But the person told me to tell you to call back at this number."

She held up a index card.

"Okay." I said. "I'll be at the table in a few."

* * *

**Miku's POV**

Urrrrrgggggghhhhhhhh!

I don't wanna do this load of crap!

I flung my pencil backwards, making a huge upward streak on my paper.

"OOUUUUCCHHHHH!"

Huh?

"HEY! COULD YOU AT LEAST HAVE SOME RESPECT FOR MY HEAD!?"

Oh. Mikuo.

"Sor-ry!" I said sarcastically.

He sighed.

My phone rang.

_po pi po pi po pi p_o

I picked up.

"Hello? This is Miku-awesomest-beast-girl-ever-to-beheld-in-your-s ight-ever."

"Um..." came the reply.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Len."

"Oh HIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZ LENNNNNN!"

"Miku, I'm pretty sure he'll hang up on you before you say anything else." Mikuo chipped in.

I paused.

"WELL WHO ASKED YOU!?" I hollered. "Sorry Len. Mikuo's just being an idiot like usual."

"Ah. Anyways, do you know Rin's address?"

I paused, again.

"Are you a stalker?" I asked cautiously.

"NO. I just want to ask her something."

"Call her."

"I don't know her number."

"I'll give it to you."

"I JUST WANT TO ASK HER A MATH QUESTION OKAY? SOMETIMES PHONES DON'T WORK!"

I held the phone aaawwwaaaaaay from my ear drums.

"Okay! It's 12 Voiletdale St. OKAY? HAPPY NOW?! YOU BETTER BE YOU MOTHERF***ER"

I hung up. Without a good-bye.

"Looks like I was wrong..." Mikuo muttered.

"Yeah." I said leaning back. "I hung up on him instead."

A moment of silence. Except the scratching of the pencil writings.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think they would, like, be together?"

"Well, yes...and no. She doesn't take boys too lightly. Unless it's someone she's more familiar with. Kinda like me or Nero."

"True..."

"What 'bout you?"

"...Yes. I think they will."

* * *

**Rin's POV**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep **SMASH****  
**_

Curses. Now the alarm is somewhat disoriented. Thanks to Len who talked to me on the phone last night, I can barely slap myself awake.

I groggily dressed myself, washed my face, and went down to eat.

Omelet. Like yesterday.

_****_After eating, I walked to school half-asleep.

I was barely down 2 blocks. When...

"RIN!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?"

"Whoa, girl."

Oh, Len.

My eyes must've looked really sullen and sleepy-like, 'cause he was looking at me a little weird. Then he got over it.

"Oh, and by the way..." I said. My voice sounded like a drunk on wheels. "I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME RIN-SENPAI."

"WELL WHO THE HELL CARES ANYMORE!?" He yelled.

"I CARE YOU IDIOT."

"WELL I CERTAINLY DON'T."

"FOOL."

"IDIOT."

"BAKA."

"TERRIFYING LITTLE-GIRL."

"FREAKY-LOOKING CLOWN."

"I WILL PUNCH YOUR FACE."

"I WILL EAT YOU."

"WHAAATTT!? HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"HOLY BALLS!"

"RRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!"

"LLLLEEEEEENNNNNNN!"

* * *

We got to school. Eventually.

"Um," I said. "What were we just doing now?"

"Apparently, we were staring at each other and screaming at each other." He said warily.

"Hi guys."

We turned our heads to the direction of the newcomer.

It was Neru and Nero.

"Hi."

"So..." Nero began in a cheery voice. "Who's ready for finals?"

"Only you and maybe Len..." Neru said nonchalantly.

* * *

Now. We're in class. With our test papers. And pencils in our hands.

The lack of sleep messed with my brain really bad so I bet I got at least 6 wrong in every 9 pages.

Yeah...when the top scores are announced..., I won't be on there.

FINALLY the Finals were done.

"Oh. My. Good. Loving. Mother. OF GOD! THANK YOU IT'S OVER." I heard Mikuo shout to the ceiling.

This was of course, when it was break time.

I slammed my head backwards.

"AH!" I yelled painfully.

My head had hit the edge of Len's desk.

"AH! GODDAMMIT!"

I am the perfect example of a completely intelligent, self-composed highschool president.

Certainly.

* * *

Well, after that horrible day, DANCE LIKE PROOOOS.

Okay.

I'll calm down.

The DJ set the song on.

_Anata to irareru sore dakede...denshi no kokoro furueru no..._

Miku came running with a whipped cream pie.

"TAKE IT BITCH!"

She threw it.

"AHHHH!" Mikuo fell to the ground, blinded with cream.

* * *

**I will continue the Dance next chapter. I know, know it sucks. Plz review! :)**

**Thnx for reading! :D**


	4. Realization and New Pain

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid is NOT my property, as I said before. I made the story.**

_**Thank you to makaxsoul4life! You're sooooo awesome :)!**_

* * *

**Rule #4:**

**Boys are sly as foxes and either are quick to strike,**

**or they patiently wait for their prey to get settled in.**

**You'll have to act fast and get your adrenaline pumped.**

**Rin's POV**

I covered my mouth so I wouldn't laugh. But it was as useless as to trying to shove paper into the mouth an obnoxious friend who would not shut up.**  
**

Yes. I've tried that on Miku, if you're all wondering. She was just gargling.

So, Mikuo was on the floor. With whipped cream in his face.

"A-HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! LOLZZZZ!" I laughed.

I was laughing so hard.

Even Neru was smiling. Just a little bit.

"I've got more you idiots!" Miku screamed, running back with another pie in her hands.

She launched the dessert at a random target.

I took a step back so I wouldn't get any pie on me. But as I stepped back, I stepped on somebody's foot and I stumbled backwards.

The pie hit Nero's face.

"YEAH! PWN-AGE, NERO! DIRECT HIT! TO ZE FACE!"

Miku started to do her victory dance. Which nothing more than Po Pi Po.

Nero just stood there. The plate dropped to the ground. He looked at Neru, who was laughing like crazy at her brother's face.

"HAHHAHAHAHAH! LOVE YA MIKU! FOR THIS!"

"Augggh..." I groaned.

And then I realized, the ground was not hard. Then I realized, I didn't land on the floor. Then I realized, Len.

"HOLY BALLS!" I yelled.

I made an effort to get. But fell back onto Len.

"Oof!" He said.

"Oh my good Lord!" Mikuo said when he wiped the cream off his face, and when he could see. "Are you guys, like..."

"Oh are they?" Neru asked curiously.

"HUH!?" Miku said with a smile on her face.

"NO! ITS DEFINITELY NOT LIKE THAT!" I exclaimed, pushing myself off of Len.

The music changed.

_Watashino koi o higekino jurietto ni shinaide, kokokara tsuredashite...sonna kibun yo..._

It was soothing and romantic. Which annoyed me since we were on the topic of me and Len being "together," which I really would like to get off of!

Len held his hand out to me. I looked with a "What?" look on my face.

"Wanna dance?" He offered.

I felt my face flush red.

He seemed nice enough to have asked that., and if I say "yes," I have no idea what I'm getting into but it seems diabolical and I don't like it at all. But if I say "no," I'll just feel like I've lost a valuable opportunity for something.

"Okay." I finally said.

And we danced.

* * *

The dance ended at 6:00 pm.

And I'm not gonna lie, that was really fun. To loosen up my mind with a little partying.

When I got back home, Meiko was out. So I turned on the TV.

Nothing interesting...

I leaned back on the couch.

My mind started wandering into its own wonderland of thoughts...and for some reason, I found myself thinking about Len. I snapped my head downward.

_What am I doing?_

I suddenly came to realize that I really did like Len's company.

Maybe not only his company...maybe just him himself.

My phone started to ring.

_mukashi mukashi arutokoro ni..._

I picked it up.

"Hello? This is Rin."

* * *

**Len's POV**

I was constantly thinking of Rin now.

Why?

I dunno.

BECAUSE I CAN.

Okay. Enough of that...

Actually, I think I know why. I-I think I'm in love with her. Like, I like how she acts superior over boys and changes moods quickly. I don't see whats there to like about that, but I just do! I also like her calm voice. Even if last time she talked to me on the first day, her voice was seething.

*Sigh*

But does she like me?

...

That's the most absurd question I've ever heard of in my life!

Of course she doesn't! There are rumors around the school where they say that if any boys misbehave, for example: chasing each other with mops in air while you're supposed to be cleaning the halls, she'll drag you into the Karate room and beat the living sh*t outta you. To top it off, she'll also give you a long severe lecture with occasional whacks on the back of the head.

I think I've lost all hope of winning her.

My head drooped down, dejectedly.

* * *

**Miku's POV**

_Pick up pick up PICK UP!_

"Hello? This is Rin."

_Okay._

"HI RRRIIIIIINNNNNNN-CCCHHHHHHAAAANNNNNNNN!" I yelled into the speakers.

I heard a groan-cough sort of sound.

"Okay...I'm going to hang up now..."

"NO WAIT NO!" I screamed.

Mikuo looked at me, then away, and muttered, "Do my days _always _have to be complete with her screaming?"

I decided to ignore that.

"Heyy! Rin." I said.

"Yeah?"

"About Len..."

"What about him?"

Oh. She sounded surprisingly cool whenever she hears his name. But then again, I shouldn't be too astounded, as to say, "HOLY BALLS, YOU'RE NOT FREAKING OUT!"

"Don't you think you're quite close to Len-kun...?" I asked mischievously.

Silence. For 1 second...2 seconds...3 seconds..

"NO. DAFUQ MADE YOU EVER THINK THAT?!

I held the phone awaaayyyyy from my ears...again.

"Well. It's kinda obvious..."

"Your mom's obvious."

"That's not funny."

"Your not funny."

"OKAY JUST SHUT THE HELL UP."

"...So you call me up...just for this load of crap?!"

"Yup."

*clack* _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Um, hello?...helloooooo?" I called.

I made a "What the hell!?" face at my phone.

Mikuo glanced at me.

"You...Do you even have friends who don't hang up on you?"

I gave him a devilish grin.

I lifted a thick stalk leek up.

_*WHAP SLAP BANG* **CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED**_

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I walked to school again and I saw Len in front of me on the sidewalk.

Hmph. I'm going to try to resist the urge to run up and say, "Hi." I'll just stay back here...

The call Miku gave was bothering me in my sleep so I'm feeling sleepy...AGAIN.

_I don't like him! I don't like him! I don't like him! Get that through your head!_

* * *

Let's get right to break.

Nero was waving his arms like a giant octupus.

Mikuo was munching on a leek.

Miku was munching on a leek.

Neru was...standing in front of me.

She leaned over to my ear.

"Do you like Len?"

I paused for a second. Making sure I didn't hear her wrong.

"Could you say that again?"

"Do you like Len?" She repeated.

Okaaaayyyy this time I'm sure a bout what she said.

"**THE HELL!? IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLES? I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU!"**

I flung my arms into the air.

"Okay! Geez! Your arms have turned into a rocketship." Neru said.

She leaned back to whisper more.

"I'm guessing that was a 'No.' Good! That means I still have a chance."

Huh?

She winked then walked away.

"Hey what were you guys talking about? You seemed pretty agitated." a voice behind me said.

"Oh, some trivial matters..."

"Like...?"

"Like if we like this boy or something..."

wait. Who am I talking to?

I turned around.

LEN!?

* * *

The conversation with Neru bothered me throughout the day.

And now, I've noticed that she's doing more things with Len and less and less on her phone.

Is the world ending?

But why am I thinking that this is a bad thing? Shouldn't I be happy for Neru?

I suddenly felt a sharp pang in my heart.

Some kind of Emotional Sword?

Whatever this is., I don't think it really was an "Emotional Sword," which was my first assumption.

...I still feel heart-sick and tired of everything though...

* * *

**That's done for chapter 4. The chapter's are coming out fast since my parents are thinking to shut down the Internet for school. D: I know sucks like hell. But anyways, please review!**

**Thank you for reading ^_^**


	5. It's a Promise!

**DISCLAIMER: Like I said before..., I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID. I made the story.**

_**Thank you (again) to makaxsoul4life. You are ze best! **_**\(^o^)/**

* * *

**Rule #5:**

**When you have a serious problem against the boy...**

**do ANYTHING but say "please." That's the last thing to do. And don't run away.**

**Make sure the odds are in your favor., if not, turn the tables around. ;)**

**Rin's POV**

After school that day, I literally dragged myself out of school. Miku and Neru and Len had offered to walk home with me but I said "no." Being my friends they asked "why?" and I said "Just...no."

You can all probably guess why I didn't want to walk home with them. If not, here are the reasons:

1.) I don't want to have Miku's teasing.

2.) I don't want to see ANYTHING happen with Neru and Len.

3.) I need to be alone for awhile.

Yeah...

When I left them they looked pretty worried. Even Mikuo and Nero. But I told them I just wanted to wander around by myself for a little.

Then I sprinted away before they could say any goddamn thing else.

I walked toward the direction back to my house then I was compelled to take a right instead of a left to my house.

Walking...running...sprinting.

I found myself at the place where they keep a whole lot of these things called _books. _I do believe they say it's called...a _library. _Just kidding, I know it's a freaking library.

But anyways!

I browsed through a bunch of biology books, and books that were for mere children. Such as..._Clifford, the Big Red Dog._

God, that dog must be bloodstained. Haha.

Wait, why am I here again?

Well, that's because I'm Cuckoo-Crazy-pants, and I'm feeding on my own insanity!

I dropped the book back into the shelf.

I can't concentrate on anything right this moment...

except for Len...and Neru...

**HOLY BALLS.**

What am I doing!? I am NOT SUPPOSED TO BE WORRIED ABOUT THINGS LIKE THIS.

I exited the library and got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"HELLO THEREZ! 'Tis I, the great, the one and only, Miku Hatsune!"

"I will hang up on you."

"Hey, why'd you leave without us."

I heard another voice in the background. "'cause she's an A-hole."

"Shut the hell up, Mikuo." Miku snapped.

"Nah," I said. "He's probably right...I am an A-hole."

"And YOU. Since when did you start being all depressed and emo-like and agreeing with boys?" Miku demanded.

"Since..."

"THAT'S RIGHT. NEVER YOU BITCH. NEVER. NEVER. NEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVER."

"Well, excuse me for being a bitch." I said.

"And you called yourself a female dog! What the hell! WTF!?"

"Maybe she just wants to sort something that's been bothering her..."

_Wait...was that Len?_

"But I don't think there's anything wrong to her though..."

_Neru?_

I've had enough.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I screamed into the phone. "WHY IS EVERYONE THERE? ARE YOU GUYS PLOTTING A CRIME OR TRYING TO STALK ME!? HUH? ANSWER ME YOU SONS OF A BITCHES. HOLY BALLS. Urgh! You know what? I'm done you sons of bitches. I've never cussed this much in my living., but I say this now...WHAT THE F*********************************K!?"

I smashed the red-hang-up button on the phone.

"I can't stand this anymore!" I said to myself.

I sat down on the curb, and began to cry.

* * *

**Nero's POV**

I looked at them like they were all cows eating a tree. I hadn't said anything during the phone call the Rin.

Miku and Neru were reasoning why Rin would start calling them bitches. And worse, calling _herself _one.

"What do you think Len?" I asked.

"Well, certainly weird and crazy that she would say that." he replied.

"And we forgot to ask where she was." Mikuo added. "Miku was too caught up in the cussing and Rin hung up on her...again."

I was actually a little worried about Rin. Not because I like her in that way or anything, it was just because I was her friend too.

I planned a little mischief.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I announced.

"Okay."

I tiptoed down the hall and slipped outside.

_Where would Rin go at this time of day?_

It was about 5:20 pm.

I walked around and finally found her walking towards her house.

"Heeyyy!" I called.

She swung around, and her eyes were wide, like she was half-expecting Slenderman to jump out at her. She relaxed when she saw me.

"Oh, it's just you Nero."

I ran up to her. She was about to turn around and continue walking away.

"Wait." I said.

She stopped once more.

"Can you at least say _why _you didn't want us to come with you."

She didn't reply immediately. She actually took a little while.

"Because...of...your sister."

"Wha'?"

She looked up. Directly into my eyes.

"Yes., your sister!"

"Neru? What did she do?"

I saw a tear roll down Rin's left cheek. She wiped it away quickly.

"Because...because..." she stammered.

"Lemme guess..." I said, cutting her off. "Because of Len."

I shielded myself with my arms right after finishing my sentence. I waited for a slap. It didn't come.

I peeked at her.

She gave me tiny a nod, just a fraction of a degree.

"HuhWUHHHH?" I asked.

"You can't tell this to anyone okay?" She said looking straight into my pupils.

"O-okay. It's a deal." I promise. And when I make promises., I don't break them - Ahem!- unless it's Mikuo.

"I-I-I think..." she stopped short.

"You think..." I urged.

"I think I like Len..."

I paused.

"I'm going to tell..."

"IF YOU DO , I SWEAR TO GOD..."she hissed.

"Okay, okay!" I said.

She looked down again.

"But, what does Neru have to do with this...?" I wondered.

"Um, have you noticed anything about her marriage with her phone?"

Now that you mention it...Neru has been less conscious about her phone.

I gasped. "SHE'S CHEATING ON HER PHONE."

Rin nodded. "With Len, that is."

My mouth twitched. Len? That guy isn't her type, I mean, Len doesn't seem to have some kind of interest in Neru.

"Actually," I began. "I don't think Len has interest for her."

"Really?" Rin said hesitantly.

"Yeah! I'll prove it. I'll ask him directly, in person."

She looked at me.

"Are you high?"

Huh?

"NO. I'm doing this because I don't want you to turn emo!"

"Would you really do that...?"

I sighed. Girls!

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Nero! I owe you one!"

She threw her arms around me.

_Uhhhhh. I think there is just oblivion here._

"I'm embarrassed."

"Oh. Okay." She let go.

"But really, thank you...Nero."

"No problem."

"But it must be hard to do that."

That triggered my pervertedness.

"That's what she said!" I grinned.

"Stop that!" Rin commanded.

"They're so big! That's what she said! There's so many of them! IS THAT WHAT SHE SAID 'CAUSE I DON'T KNOW."

Rin tried to keep a straight face but she was already laughing hysterically.

I smiled.

_Your lucky to have her, Len...I'm happy for you._

**"NERO AKITA, YOU ARE THE BIGGEST DUMBASS IN THE HISTORY AND FUTURE OF DUMBASSES!"**

Oh dear.

And, Neru, running straight at me in full pursuit, with a borrowed leek from Miku, ready to strike. She was about to do a Dragonball Z move or something when...

"No stop that."

Whatdiggawhaaaa'?

Rin stepped forward.

"Rin, what're you doing?" I whispered.

She glanced back and smiled.

"With this, I've payed you back."

She winked.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Seriously.

Nero is a life-saver. Wow. Never thought I'd say that about a boy.

Miku and a bunch of other douchebags (Mikuo and Len) ran up to us.

"NERO! CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT US." Miku screamed.

"Yeah," Len chipped in. "What happened?"

"It's a long story."

I stiffened and looked at Nero, who gave me a private thumbs-up.

"Well," Mikuo said. "EXPLAIN YOURSELVES."

"Um..." Nero began. "Nothing happened you guys!"

"That's bullcrap!" Mikuo said.

Now there was a frenzy of complaints and angry voices.

_Oh, jolly._

Len was the only quiet one who kept self-composure.

He looked at me and smiled.

* * *

**The end of chapter 5! This story is getting me motivated. A quick note: I will not be posting new chapters on weekends. Most likely weekdays. But I don't know, like I said before, my mom wants to shut the internet off. -.-''' My school starts on Sept. 9 so the chapters might be coming out as slow as a snail running a marathon. Please Review! :D**

**Thnx for reading!**


	6. Repetition

**Sorry guys, for not updating in like a whole month...? Lol I don't know. It's 'cause of parents. ...FFFFUUUU-**

**Okay, no. _Thank you to makaxsoul4life (again) and__ Annmeli!_**

* * *

**Rule #6:**

**Boys can be flirtatious. If it's bothering tell him "stop."**

**Obviously, he's still going to ignore that so...**

**Again, act coldly.**

**Rin's POV**

"So guys...what are you all doing here?" I asked.

Well. Could there have been any other idiotic question that came out of my mouth? I think not. Obviously, they're all trying to kill Nero for some unknown reason.

"We're trying to find this bitch," Neru said, pointing at Nero. "Turns out, he didn't go to the restroom at all..."

She shot a vicious glare at Nero.

Seriously. Neru and Miku, they both have brothers and yet they try to kill them.

I pursed my lips together. Not that i would know how a sibling ever felt like though...

"Hey, Rin." Len broke in.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

Mikuo raised his eyebrows. "That was a wonderful response."

"We're worried about you and...we think there's something wrong." Len continued.

No shit, Sherlock.

"Or something you're not telling us."

Wonderful deduction, Holmes. Standing ovation!

"No," I growled. I gritted my teeth. "Nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you so pessimistic and sound like you've lost everything?" He pressed.

_Well maybe it's because I have...no._

_No. NO. YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL RIGHT NOW. NONE OF YOU._

__I turned my back to them.

"When I say nothing's wrong..., it mean's that there's nothing wrong. DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? Sorry, I got to go."

I started to run.

"RIN! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE." I heard Miku call.

"RIN!" Nero shouted. "I'M KEEPING THE PROMISE SO HAZ NO FEARZZZ!"

I smiled, but my heart felt like a stone in my chest.

* * *

**Miku's POV**

****What? Un momento.

"What promise?" I asked.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF NERO." Neru commended in an older-sisterly-fashion.

Mikuo said nothing but twitched his eyelid.

"N-nothing you guys." he stammered.

Neru slapped his back a couple of times. Hard.

"Don't push your luck buddy!" She said in a sarcastic cheerful way.

I looked at Len. His eyes were still glued to the direction where Rin disappeared.

"It's a secret between me and Rin." Nero said defiantly. "I swore on my life."

Ha. That meant if he exposed the secret, he would be either hanged, stabbed, etc. Or most likely feel the wrath of my leeks.

Len sighed.

I gave him a playful shove.

"Come on! It can't be that bad. Right?" I tried sounding optimistic.

Didn't work at all.

"If Nero made an oath never to say anything and keeps it...then it must be really serious."

He gave another long, depressed sigh.

"Are you implying that I can't keep secrets?" Nero asked.

"Dude," Mikuo growled. "Have you really forgotten? You told everyone in elementary that my 'undergarments' were pink striped with dandelion print."

"Um..."

"And that other time in middle school when you spread the news that I accidentally went into the girl's restroom. And another time there was a-"

"OKAY I GET THE IDEA. But seriously I'm going to keep this one." Nero complained. "Anyways, if you're that worried, Len, why don't you call her later?"

He shrugged.

"Discussion is at end., the case is closed." I announced. "Now let's go home."

"Actually," I said stopping short. "Let's go somewhere fun during break. Okay guys?"

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I slammed the door shut.

_**BAM.**_

"HEY!" Meiko-neechan exclaimed angrily. "IF YOU BREAK THE DOOR, YOU'RE PAYING FOR IT. YOU'VE SLAMMED THE DOOR OVER 9 TIMES THIS MONTH."

"Sorry..." I mumbled, flopping onto the couch.

I picked up an orange from the basket.

I put it back.

I screamed into the pillow.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH."

"Young madam, please be courteous to the pillow and don't get spit on it."

I lifted my head.

"Sorry."

" 'Sorry' buys no sake." Meiko-neechan commanded.

My phone rang.

I didn't even bother to look at the person who was calling. I stared at the bashed up red-hang-up button.

"Hello..." I began in a weary voice. "If this is Miku., I don't have time for your-"

"It's Len."

Oh.

"That makes it worse..." I said out loud.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. Hey I don't feel like using my voice now so..."

"Or like you don't want to talk to me."

I paused and held my breath.

"I'm sorry..." I breathed out.

There was no answer from the other side of the line.

How many times have I said "sorry" today?

I don't know can't even count right now.

"Hello...?" I said cautiously.

"I'm here."

Those words made me feel better by a fraction of a degree.

"Sorry..." I said.

"It's...fine..." Len replied with hesitation.

I felt my eyes start to water again.

_Don't you dare cry, Rin. Don't you dare. Nope...no...NO._

Too late, tears were soon spilled onto my thigh.

"Rin?" I heard Len say.

"Uh-huh?" I sniffed.

"Sorry about that."

"I should be the one saying that." I sniffed again.

"Can I text you later?" He asked.

"Okay,"

He hung up.

_He didn't even say "Bye" ..._

I cried even more.

The phone rang.

It was a text this time. From Len.

_**From: Len**_

_**To: Rin**_

_****_**Hey., um, Miku said we should all go somewhere fun over break...**

**Do you wanna come?**

That was it.

I texted back.

_**From: Rin**_

_**To: Len**_

**__Okay. Where we going?**

* * *

**End of chapter here. Do you guys like the text format? I thought it was okay. But anyways, I'll update again like in...October? Haha. But I'm trying, guys, I'm trying. So hang in there please! Oh, remember to review! Again, saying this again, helps me A TON LOT.**

**Thnx for reading!**


	7. The Results

**Yay! The 7th chapter is here! Faster than I expected.**

**Anyways, I'll try to update during holiday breaks and on Thursdays.**

* * *

**Rule #7:**

**They sometimes like to make you cry.**

**Bullies, to be short.**

**If it ever happens to you, remember he can do nothing better**

**than you.**

**Len's POV**

I texted Rin about Miku's idea. And she replied straight away.

_**To: Len**_

_**From: Rin**_

**Okay. Where we going?**

Honestly, I don't have any idea where we were going to go.

I sighed. Rin hasn't been herself lately. And I'm wondering..., was she crying on the phone?

NO. Never. Rin could never cry. Unless she lost something, someone really important.

* * *

I woke up from a beam of golden light shining directly onto my pillow.

_Urrgh. The sun..._

I pushed the sheets up and rolled out of bed.

Mmm. Don't want to go to school today...

I groggily dressed myself and slung my pack over my right shoulder.

"I'm leaving!"

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I woke up with a start and sat up immediately.

A water bottle had fallen off the shelf which successfully got the crap scared outta me.

_Whatever...I was supposed to wake up now anyways..._

After dressing and eating. I left the house WITHOUT slamming the door.

Good for me.

I started to think about the phone call and texts Len gave me yesterday.

It saddened me again to think that he was hesitant on forgiving me. But I didn't cry.

Now, why on earth would he not forgive me though? Maybe it's cause he's...

Satan. A devil incarnate man...a demon.

No just kidding.

"Rin!"

Whatthef*ckwasthat.

I continued walking.

"No...NO. RIN."

Everything was turning upside down.

The guy's voice, the kids running up and down the block, the fancy mirror the neighbor has, the cup of coffee Meiko-neechan had this morning, the demons, me being an idiot.

"RIIIIIIIIIIN!"

FINE. I'LL ANSWER YOUR STUPID GODDAMMIT YELLING.

I whirled around.

WHY IS LEN HERE?

"I finally caught up to you..." he panted.

I looked at him. I was more expecting a: "WOMAN ARE YOU DEAF?"

So he's not the devil.

We walked to school in silence.

And I kept thinking why Len wouldn't really forgive me.

Maybe this guy's a total badass, and he's completely indifferent to everything, he's not even mentioning what happened through the phone call! This guy's like the most hardcore son of a bitch to ever walk this side of the street! MY GOD! He's fantastic!

Okay...enough of that.

"So..." he said not looking at me.

"Mm-hmm?" I said.

"Miku didn't actually say where we were going to go..."

"Then why the hell would you bring it up."

"Just asking..."

He still wasn't looking at me.

"Hey, Len."

Neru skipped up to him.

"Oh, hi Rin." she said acknowledging my presence with a nod.

"Hi." I said.

"So you guys walked together I see..." she raised an eyebrow.

Okay..., F*ck that!

"Just 'cause we live a block from each other doesn't mean we have to get all weird, okay!?" I hissed, annoyed.

"Well, somebody's on her period." Mikuo butted in.

I gripped my pack.

_Stay calm. _I told myself.

"Get a life, Mikuo, or go work at the gas station."

I walked past them and into the school building.

"Some d*ck of a friend," I heard Mikuo say.

I heard a slap on his head.

"OKAY I'M SORRY NEE-CHAN."

* * *

There was a huge crowd at the news bulletin.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, Rin-senpai." Lily answered. "Looks like the top scores for the Final came out. Good job," she said with a happy grin. "You've earned second place."

_What!?_

I pushed through the crowding bodies to see the score board.

**1. Len Kagamine +589/600**

**2. Rin Kagamine +574/600**

**3. Luka Megurine +541/600**

**4. Lily +497/600**

**5. Kiyoteru +462/600**

I clenched my fists.

I power-walked away.

"Why is she not happy?"

'Maybe it's 'cause Len beat her..."

* * *

I wandered around the building until I saw Len.

With Neru.

I quickly turned on my heels.

Too late, they already spotted me.

"Hey, Rin!" Len called.

"LEEEN." a new voice broke out.

Nero.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Nero's POV**

"So what's up with you and my sister?" I asked when I got rid of Neru.

"Nothing." He replied. "We're just being friends."

I tapped my foot impatiently. Let's just cut straight to the point.

"Do you like her?"

"As a friend, of course."

"How about, do you want to date her?"

At that question, his eyes widened. Extensively.

"NOO! DAFUQ!? WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT?"

"Shhhhhhhhh!" I hissed. "Then would you date Rin?"

I tried to pry more information out of his mouth.

"..."

"Well?"

"Truth is...kinda. Yeah. But I think she's mad at me."

I twitched my mouth.

"Or it's the other way around." I suggested.

"But...I'm not-" he started.

"Maybe it's only to herself, she thinks that way." I said. "Rin only gets mad if you don't do your job. But she's easily saddened, and it can take a amount of time for her to feel better. If she's mad..."

I started to say it weakly.

"She drags you over to the Karate room and kicks your ass."

"So the rumors are true...wait." he said. "You've been beaten up by her before?"

"You don't want to ever experience _that._"

"Anyways..." I sighed. "You should talk to her."

" 'Kay thanks..." he started to walk away.

Oh! Forgot.

"BY THE WAY! MIKU SAID THAT WE'RE GOING TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK!"

"I'm not even that far away yet, Nero." Len said, unimpressed.

"OH, SORRY!"

* * *

**What awaits in the amusement park adventure? I believe that'll be in the next chapter.**

**Hurrah! okay, please review!**

**Thnx for reading!**


	8. Makeup(s)!

**Huzzah! It's now chapter 8!** **Let's get straight to the point.**

_**Thank you to makaxsoul4life (again) and Kuroko-Kyler.**_

* * *

**Rule #8:**

**it's about time I say this...**

**BE YOURSELF.**

**Rin's POV**

This time, after school, I walked home with my friends and I must say that I was most certainly uncomfortable. And I had a sudden urge to go to the beach and stand on a rock and with the waves crashing and roaring at me, I would scream back at them.

No. Impossible. That's the most absurd idea I've ever thought of in my life.

I stiffened my back to push the urge away.

"What's wrong now, Rin?" Miku asked.

"Nothing is wrong..." I retorted.

"Then at least walk like a normal person., not like someone has just crushed your spine."

...

I don't care anymore.

"So about the break..." I began, trying to switch the subject.

"OH YA! TOTALLY FORGOT!" Miku exclaimed.

Mikuo sniffed contemptuously.

"We're going to the amusement park..., in case you haven't heard." Nero said.

The amusement park? Man, haven't been there since I was 2nd grade! That was the first time I ever met Miku...

Ah, the good old days...THAT WILL NEVER COME BACK.

"You seem nostalgic, Rin." Len said.

Eh?

"Sh-shut up." I growled.

"Ohhhhhh. Riiiiiiinnnnnn-chhhaaaann!" Miku said giving me a smug expression.

"I TOLD YOU PEOPLE TO SHUT UP." I hissed. "I was just thinking that i haven't been there since 2nd grade, and that was the first time I met Miku..."

I trailed off as Miku's sly grin melted off into a thoughtful smile.

Exactly my point.

"And now Miku is looking nostalgic too." Mikuo said.

"Shut up." _WHACK._

Well, somethings never change.

"Bye guys," Neru said.

"Bye."

* * *

**Len's POV**

So Rin met Miku in 2nd grade...which also means she met Mikuo at that time too.

I walked casually down the sidewalk after Rin said "bye." to me.

I opened the door.

"I'm back."

**_BAM._**

"LEN WHERE'S MY LAPTOP."

Aghwww...

I rubbed my face and looked down.

My sister's, Lenka, makeup kit.

What the heck?

I picked it up. She stood in front of me with an angry face.

"TELL ME."

"Check your room, for my face's sake!" I snapped.

She disappeared for a couple of seconds.

"THANKS SHOTA-BOY!"

"SHUT UP."

Don't get me wrong, my sister's awesome, but she's also very prickly.

Pfffffft.

I tossed my pack onto the couch.

_Bzzzzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzzz._

My phone?

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Maybe I should text Len?

_**To: Len**_

_**From: Rin**_

**I'mma borred.**

Tch. I'm so idiotic. Telling him that I'm bored, it wasn't his problem anyways...

Surprisingly, he texted back.

_**To: Rin**_

_**From: Len**_

**I need to talk to you.**

What?

If this perverted alien wants to talk to me, then at least CALL ME. Fine I'll do it.

_Ring...Ring...Riing._

"Hello?"

"Hi," I said.

"Oh, hi."

"You said you needed to talk to me?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Well," I said. "What's up?"

"..."

"..."

Silence. Then...

"Are you..." He began.

"Am I..." I pressed.

"Mad at me?"

"Mad at you?" I repeated. I have turned into a parrot.

"What for? Shouldn't _I_ be the one asking _you_?" I said.

"Eh!? I thought you were mad at me." he said.

"That's pretty ironic right there, my friend." I replied.

"..."

"..."

"I'm not mad at you." Len said.

WHAT LEN'S NOT MAD AT ME!? DAFUQ HAPPENED? FAIRY GODMOTHER CASTED A SPELL?

Ahem.

"I'm not mad at you either." I told him.

"Seriously?"

'Seriously."

"110% sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you positive?"

"YOU IMBECILE. CAN YOU NOT EVEN TRUST ANYTHING THAT COMES OUT OF MY MOUTH!?"

"Just making sure." Len said.

"Fine."

"..."

"..."

"Awesome." I said for no reason.

"Yeah." he said back.

"I been meaning to say this..." Len started.

"Mmm-hmm?"

"I sorta..."

"Yeah?"

"Sorta..uhhh. How to put this in words...?"

"Anyday now." I said.

"I really li-" His voice was cut off by the background noise of. "LEN! HAVE YOU BEEN THROUGH MY CLOSET AGAIN!?"

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Uh, Lenka. Sorry gotta go now!."

"Wait! I-" the phone line was shut off.

Hm? What was it that he wanted to tell me? He sounded plenty nervous though. Mmmm. Whatever. It probably wasn't really that important.

_...If you say so..._

* * *

**Well how was this one? Next chapter, we're going to skip to the break. Yeah, huge gap of time. Go me, haha. Anyways, please review! After this series, I'm going to do a series based on the Story of Evil. From the TwiRight Prank all the way to Re_Birthday. TwiRight Prank being the prologue and Re_Birthday being the 2nd part of the epilogue.**

**Thnx for reading!**


	9. Purple and my 'Weeping Heart'

**Here is chapter 9...FINALLY :D It seems that our friends are going to the amusement park., this should be interesting...**

* * *

**Rule #9:**

**Boys take special opportunities and don't**

**let them slip away from their grasp.**

**Rin's POV**

Dammit!

Where the hell is she!? If I stand here any longer I'll punch the living daylights out of a tree squirrel! ...no offense to squirrels. But seriously...

"THE F*CK IS SHE!?" Neru yelled.

"Let's just be patient a little longer." Len suggested.

I rolled my eyes. Who can stand out here in the blazing sun for at least 13 minutes!?

"GGGUUUUYYYYYYSSSSS!"

At last.

Miku and Mikuo were running as fast as they could up to us.

"Sorry," Miku panted. "It just took awhile to get ready."

"Ahem, YOU took awhile to get ready, I was probably ready 20 minutes before you were ready." Mikuo said.

Miku said nothing, not trying to push her luck.

* * *

Well, after a hour bus ride we finally stood at the entrance gate.

_Miracle Land huh? Haven't been here for such a long time..._

"You know guys?" Nero's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"There's this new trial you can play in here." He said.

"What's it supposed it to be?" Len asked.

Nero just shook his head and smiled.

We walked to the entrance and handed in our tickets and passed through the security poll.

"So guys..." Miku said, looking at the map. "Where do you wanna go first?"

"How about that?" Nero said, pointing straight ahead.

There in the very midst was a huge mansion with tombstones surrounding it in a field of dead patches of grass here and there. A cemetery.

Neru shivered slightly. And Miku looked pale.

"Good," I said. "Let's go."

* * *

The line was a 10 minute wait, which passed quickly due to our curiosity of the "new trial."

We stepped into this elevator platform thing with random portraits of old people surrounding us. They all looked either very calm or were smiling.

_"Welcome, my fellow doomed ones..."_

A creepy scratchy voice sounded out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" Miku said defensively, but I saw her reach for Mikuo's hand.

Neru shivered even more and grasped Len's arm.

_"This is the land where lost souls and weeping hearts come to rest..." _the scratchy voice continued on. _"I assure you the things you will foresee are, indeed, what you see..."_

"What the heck?" Nero scoffed. "I have eyeballs in my eye sockets, thank you very much, I am most certainly NOT blind!"

The portraits suddenly stretched horizontally, making the people look like sticks and their faces twisted into evil sneers and snarls.

"KKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Neru screamed, she practically attacked Len, throwing her arms around him.

Miku stood wide eyed, frozen in fearand her hand clasped tightly around Mikuo's, who was looking redder than extra spicy tofu.

"We're just descending." I said.

"O-oh." Neru said, still clinging onto Len, much to my irritation.

The door opened to reveal a walkway. We stepped onto the pavement and smoke started billowing out onto the ground below us, concealing our feet. The smoke reached up to our lower shins and there was a icy cold touch to it.

"H-how do y-you explain th-that, Rin?" Miku's voice trembled.

I raised my eyebrows. "The smoke is probably combining very very iced water into a very very hot liquid. The coldness you feel probably comes from frozen CO2."

"What's frozen CO2?" Len asked.

"Dry ice." Nero answered.

"You're full of it aint'ya?" Mikuo said.

"That's what she said." Nero said.

* * *

Long story short, we saw a bunch of other "horrors" like murders and guillotine processes and whatever, and I of course have to tell Miku and Neru how they were only robots.

Idiots.

We finally exited the haunted mansion. With Neru practically being carried by Len and Miku suffocating Mikuo.

"Can you let go?" Mikuo choked out.

"NO." Miku said.

"Can you let go?" Len asked politely.

"NO." Neru said.

"Hey guys," Nero butted in. "There's a fortune teller stand over there you wanna go check it out?"

I shrugged we had nothing else better to do anyways.

We headed over there after Miku and Neru recovered a bit.

"Welcome," the woman in a purple cloak said. "What do you wish to know?"

Neru, surprisingly, went first.

"What is my future with him?" She pointed at Len.

I kept my boiling temper at level.

After a series of "OOOOO, AAAHHHHH, ERI ERI ERI ERI...COOOOO..,,,,"

The teller said, "I see a paper balloon..."

We held our breaths as she continued.

"That's deflated."

"B-but the...does it have holes in it?"

"No."

"Oh, whew!" Neru said. "I can still inflate it as long as it has no holes!"

"A-bab-bab." The fortune teller said. "That optimism is good. That can probably turn things around."

Neru made a "yes" sound and I gritted my teeth.

"Then," Len said.

Oh, psh. So you want a reading too? From that crystal ball that's not really crystal?"

"What's my future with Rin?"

Huh?

I looked at him stunned. Paralyzed.

Another series of "OOOOOO...AHHHHHHH...MIMIMIMMMIM!"

"I see..." the woman said.

Well, what do you see? Just spit it out!

"I see fire, and water. THERE IS NO RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN YOU TWO!."

"What the heck?" Nero said a little surprised.

"Fire and water are incompatible. Very much. The crystal ball says that it doesn't give a damn about it. Therefore, the two of you are incompatible!"

* * *

**End of chapter 9. yayayayay! It's getting good from here! Please look forward to the next few chapters. :) And please review!**

**Thnx for reading.**


	10. Intro to the Trial

**Hi guys, sorry for not updating for the past few weeks since I got sick and crap. Anyways, we're near the end of the story!**

**Thnx to Lolly1o1!**

* * *

**Rule #10:**

**They're mean., just trust me. And they think about**

**the weirdest things you can ever think about.**

**Rin's POV**

Apparently, that crap of a fortune teller got us all quiet..., and Nero needed to use the restroom.

Actually, Miku and Neru and Mikuo...AND me had to go to.

When I came out Len was standing there waiting. He looked down.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing..." he mumbled.

Pffft. He's so dumb!

"I know that look when I see it!" I told him. "That look shows clearly that you're not happy about something."

He stood there in silence for a while.

I facepalmed. Don't tell me...

"Don't tell me it's what that excuse for a human in a purple cheesy cloak said..."

He nodded a tiny nod.

I facepalmed again.

"SERIOUSLY!? THAT'S BOTHERING YOU!?" I yelled.

By that time, a couple of people passing by started to stop and watch us.

I didn't get to have a straight answer since Neru and Miku came out now.

_Then I'll have to ask him later..._

* * *

**Nero's POV**

I came out feeling better. That fortune teller made me feel like I was about to piss my pants.

No matter.

"ALRIGHT, NERO."

What?

Mikuo grabbed me by the shirt and didn't let go.

"Hey!" I complained. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yet..." my sister muttered.

Tch.

"Just tell us where this big ass event you mentioned earlier is!" Miku commanded.

"Just keep on walking..." I growled.

Mikuo put me down.

* * *

We walked for about another 10 mins, with me and Mikuo snatching food samples around and stuffing it in our faces.

_Okay..._I thought, as I swallowed my fried chicken. _Time to execute Plan A._

Number 1. Good. Rin and Len are walking next to each other. in the front. Good. All's well ends well.

Number 2. Now, we just have to keep walking.

I grinned secretly.

We got as far as to the Ferris Wheel when 3 men and 3 women, all dressed in red with pink bands tied around their heads, popped up in front of us. Technically, Rin and Len.

"We've got just the event right for both of you!" They exclaimed loudly. They started crowding around Rin and Len.

"W-what?" Rin stammered.

Yes. _Yes. **YES!**_

* * *

**Rin's POV**

What do these people want?

The lady with cute pigtails spoke.

"Try our 'Love Trial'!"

"Test how strong your bonds of relationship is!" The man said excitedly.

I could barely reply and make out the words in my mouth.

"W-we're not really a couple or any-" I managed to say, only to be interrupted by the lady with a bun.

"The rule is simple!: Follow the designated course and clear all the challenges along the way. But you'll be eliminated even if you fail once in a challenge! If you and your partner succeed, the prize will be a ticket to the post-event. Also, you must not let go of your partner's hand., if you do, then you will be disqualified."

By now, I felt sick from the perspiration dripping down and the explanation of the game. But that "hand holding" part was...IMPOSSIBLE.

"Well then," the lady continued. "Will you be able to overcome the trials ahead together? Dare to take up the challenge?"

I looked at Len.

WHAT!? He actually looks serious for this thing!

"I'll do it." He said.

WHAT!?

"Hey you...!" I started.

"I want to see if the relationship between us is really never gonna happen."

What? Then I remembered what the fortune teller had said. _You can never be together..._

I shook my head clear. "You're still thinking about that..."

"Let's just face this obstacle together. M'kay?"

"Thank you for participating!" The hosts said.

I looked behind to my friends. Miku looked like she was about to burst with excitement. Nero looked happy. Even Mikuo looked interested. But Neru...

Her eyes were yellow pools of hatred.

* * *

I put my pack into the loaned locker and growled to myself.

"I can't believe you'd blunder into something like that, without my permission!" I turned onto Len.

"Well it's a bargain, we can enjoy a bunch of stuff together. Oh yeah," He broke off and held up a heart-necklace. "This is proof for participating in the event. Put it on."

I stared at it with no interest. "I'm supposed to where that?" I took it from him and put it over my head.

He shrugged. "It looks good on you."

Urg, I feel my face's red. This is embarrassing!

"Let's go!" He said.

"You idiot!" I said feeling jumpy inside. "I-I-"

"I know."

Eh?

"You hate me, right?" he said with a smile.

He held out his hand.

"I don't..." I trailed off, seeing his outstretched palm. "I..."

I looked down. And I reached my hand out for his.

"That's not for you to say, idiot." I said still looking down.

What is with this change of course in events?

And wh-why an I holding Len's hand. I-I-It feels like...

Len looked at me. "A date, right?"

My heart pounded.

"N-no! I'm not supposed to be her I-I-I-I"

Too late.

"Are you ready!?" one hostess said.

"Your Love Trial starts NOW!"

* * *

**That's Chapter 10~! :D The next chapter will be released next on Halloween! :D And I'll update again probably the day after Halloween (a.k.a. Nov. 1st) So how was this one? Please review!**

**Thnx for reading.**


	11. Mmm, Food But HE'S feeding me?

**Happy Halloween! By the way, anyone out there who insanely loves ramen besides me? :3 Anyways, it's RinxLen from here on OUT. :D**

**Thnx to all who reviewed on Chapter 10! :D Helped a lotzzzzzzz!**

* * *

**Rule #11:**

**Again, I have to refer to past experiences**

**that they are just extremely annoying.**

**I have no idea how they can be 'fun.'**

**Rin's POV**

"Are you ready?" one of the hostesses said.

"Your Love Trial begins NOW!"

My heart slammed itself against my rib cage each time it pumped. It was as if it was facepalming itself more than 120 times a minute.

"What's wrong?" Len said. "You do know we have a limited amount of time to get to the first round. Don't try to slow me down Prez."

I bristled. "WHO WOULD!?"

We zoomed off.

"Right now your face is REALLY pissing me off right now!" I hissed angrily.

"Oh? You aren't supposed to run in the hallways, right Prez.?" he said smartly.

"You idiot! I'm not running! This is called speed-walking, and besides! WE'RE OUTSIDE."

We approached the first booth. We whizzed in front of the hostess.

"HERE IS MY PROOF OF PARTICIPATION!" I said, frustratingly holding up my necklace.

"Ah, we got here in 3 minutes," Len checked his watch. "I could've done it in 1."

"You idiot! I would've done it in 30 seconds!" I yelled.

Too late, he was already asking for directions to the game.

We were seated at a table and the hostess brought an extra-large serving of ramen.

"Here! Complete this within the 10 minute time limit!"

"What the hell? It'll be easy for just 2 people!"

"Only one of you will be doing the eating." the hostess said.

I looked at Len. "Okay, let's rock-paper-scissors on this."

"What the hell? Are you thinking I won't be able to finish this?" Len said slyly.

"It dosen't matter...rock-paper-scissors!"

* * *

I lost to him paper by scissors. I was looking at the bowl of ramen with a determined look on my face.

"I'll eat and drink every last drop of soup there is!" I declared.

I held the chopsticks and was about to take them out of the tissue they were wrapped in when...I realized my right hand was holding Len's.

_Huh...?_

"Um, excuse me can I let go of his hand?" I asked.

"You'll be disqualified!" she said cheerily.

_Oh...then I'll just have to finish this with my left hand!_

I bit the tissue, about to take the chopsticks out., when Len's hand reached over and took them from me.

"This is where I come in..." he said.

He took the chopsticks out. "I'll feed you, so just try to enjoy the food, will you?"

I felt my face go red again. This is soooooo embarrassing! He just wants me to feel that way right? HE just wants to tease me. Uhhhhhhh...!

"Here," he said with a chopstick-full noodles. "Ahhhh..."

I gritted my teeth and grudgingly, opened my mouth. I tried to chomp the food off from the chopsticks, but Len's hand swiftly made the chopsticks dodge from my reach.

"A-le-le? You suck Prez. It's over here. See? Kocchi, kocchi (here, here)." Len teased.

It this point my face darkened from bright pink into where there were shadows around my eyes. I could seriously feel myself radiate black aura.

"You bitch...you little bitch..." I muttered.

I moved without delay and snatched the food from him, he picked up more and I snatched it up again. Pick-snatch-pick-snatch-pick-snatch...you get the point.

I heard some passerby's come take a look.

"Hey, something's getting crazy over there...!"

"You mean the ramen house?"

"Yeah! A couple there is ducking it out at _godly speed!"_

I had finished over half of the bowl. I quickly slurped up the soup. And sat back, satisfied..., BUT STILL VERY EMBARRASSED AND GENUINELY ANNOYED.

"Good job," Len said, as we stood up.

"Easy for you to say..." I growled. "You had all the fun teasing me didn't you!"

"Oh? Was I the only one having fun?" he asked.

...I couldn't lie to that question...

"Er, well, I had a little fun too..." I pulled on a couple of strands of hair.

"Let's go to the next one!" Len said.

I looked at him. He seemed happier than he ever was before...

* * *

**Happy Halloween to you guys! Again. Haha. This one was a bit short so I think I'll cover 2 rounds of the Love Trial tomorrow. :D Now, I'm thinking if I should do another RinxLen fanfic or a Story of Evil one. Could you guys leave what you want in the reviews? Thnx. :D Anyways, how was this chapter? Please review!**

**Thnx for reading.**


	12. The SuperHuman Tag Team

**As we are all recovering from our sugar comas and what not from Halloween..., the next chapter of "That Smile" is OUT. :D No applause? Fine. Be that way. ...CLAP ALL OF YOU. Okay, anyways, since I'm drunk and getting a hangover from the overdose of chocolate and sugar, I might be using a LOT of CAPS in this. Mostly for Rin's part since she, um, is pissed at Len at the moment. ENOUGH OF MEH TALKS.**

**One last thing, I will most likely be doing another RinxLen FF when I'm completely finished with this one.**

_**THANK YOU TO MAKAXSOUL4LIFE.**_

* * *

**Rule #12:**

**WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?**

**I GAVE YOU 11 RULES, NOW YOU WANT**

**A 12TH ONE!? They're annoying. That's it.**

**Rin's POV**

"Oh? was I the only one who was having fun?"

"Er, no...I guess I was having fun too..." I muttered.

"Let's go to the next one."

I looked at him. He seemed happier than he ever was.

We zoomed off.

The next game, round, whatever, looked like a card game.

"This is a Speed Card Game." the host said. "You and your partner will both get a set of cards. Pair them with each that are identical to each other. You'll be facing off against our number 1 player. He'll have more cards than you guys. Ready, set, GO!"

We strode into the room behind the curtain.

"Nice to meetcha', I'm Rinto." a blonde boy was seated at a chair at a table. He looked at us. "You guys look really cute together." He smiled warmly.

...

"SHUT UP." I yelled.

He shrugged. "Okee-Dokey then."

As soon as we were seated and the cards were passed out, Rinto nodded to the stopwatch person to signal to start the time.

"Ready? Set...GO!"

I felt Len grip my hand. I blushed. Then I shook my head clear. Rinto was already winning by a lot.

_Pick up the pace, Rin! _

My instinct shouted at me and I felt my reflexes start working overtime.

* * *

**Miku's POV**

I. am. so. EXCITED. RIN IS FRIGGIN' GOING OUT WITH LEN TO THIS 'LOVE TRIAL' THINGAMEBOBBER.

I practically bounced off the walls.

Nevermind. We're outside, there are no walls.

We were sitting on a bench under the shade of the tree. I looked at Mikuo, who looked as if he might fall asleep.

"Nee, Mikuo," I shook him.

His head snapped up and looked around in a daze, then looked at me in confusion.

"Gah! Am I still a man?" He said out of nowhere.

I gave him my Are-you-serious-sarcastic-way look.

"I didn't realize you were a man in the first place." I said rolling my eyes.

He glared at me coldly. "That was harsh..."

"I know, I know. sorry. But hey," My eyes twinkled enthusiastically. "Rin and Len are..."

He was grinning now. "Are going _out."_

"KKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA!" I tackled Mikuo into a bear hug. "I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPPY!"

"Don't count on it." a new voice broke in.

I looked to the right. Neru was pushing, no, PUNCHING buttons on her phone. Actually, I almost can say she was smashing the keypad.

"Why not?" Nero asked.

She just shrugged and went back to abusing her cellphone.

Hm? Is someone jealous? Ho ho ho ho. Neru is JEALOUS. OMFG DRAMA! So Neru actually likes Len? Tch. They're NOT for each other. Never! NEVER! NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. NEVER! Rin looks way better with Len than Neru. They're so kawaii! So, my final decision is...RIN AND LEN TOGETHER FOREVER. HEY THAT RHYMES. Seriously though, Neru wants Len? Why? Me no comperende. I don't care. I just want Rin to be happy with Len. I don't care.

I stood up and shouted, "I DON'T CAAAAARRREEEE!"

"Don't care about what?" Mikuo asked.

"Uh..."

I looked at some other people they were talking pretty excitedly. I heard words like, "Couple," "Amazing," "Crazy," "Not ordinary."

I went up to them and asked what they were talking about.

"WHAT? You don't know about _them?"_ the boy said, shocked.

"Girlfriend," the girl said. "you are sloooow."

I shrugged.

"Well, there's this couple doing the 'Love Trial' and they are friggin' amazing! The girl was doing the eating at the Ramen House."

"Oh, yeah! And Rinto, who was said to be unbeatable at speed games, lost to them in the speed of light!"

_What? Could they be..._

"Are they blondes with blue eyes?" I asked.

They nodded.

"They're not any ordinary couple..., they're a Super Human Tag Team!"

* * *

**Rin's POV**

We fled out of the card game station and moved onto the next one.

Table Tennis? What the heck? Ping-Pong?

The host explained the rules with a single breath as if there was no time to waste. "The rules are: You'll both receive a ping-pong paddle and you'll be going up against another team. You guys have a disadvantage though, because you're holding hands. Do NOT let go of each other."

The game started.

My intuition was hazy and I was completely frazzled in everything.

As soon as the opponent served, I thought time slowed down. The paddle was in my left hand, but I'm a right hander, but IT DOSEN'T MATTER ANYMORE.

I spun the ping-pong ball with such power, it looked like a smash.

* * *

The ping-pong game was short. 'cause we kept winning, or should I say _I kept winning. _Len was just standing there.

I walked out feeling, not so well...

"I've won but I can't seem to control my strength." I groaned.

"Are you trying to give an excuse because you're a natural right hander?" Len teased.

"No! I'm just not in top form right now!" I snapped.

"Hmmm?" He said.

I gritted my teeth and growled. "You're having all the fun aren't you?"

"Didn't we go over this already?" Len said. "Just don't slow me down in the next round."

"WELL WHO WOULD!?"

* * *

**Len's POV**

The next challenge was a Balloon Quiz.

"Welcome to the Balloon Quiz!" the host exclaimed. "Find the balloon that says 'Lucky' on it, then burst it and the girl will answer the question inside! You will have 5 minutes as the limit. Start!"

We walked to the huge balloon arena behind us. Balloons were every where. That's all I see, that's all I hear. A bunch of people were crowding around the station now and saying,"There! It's those two!"

"We're attracting quite a lot of attention..." Rin said cautiously.

"We stood out too much probably." I said. Then absentmindedly, just to myself I said, "Maybe this is the right time to tell her straight..."

"Huh? What did you say?" she asked.

Oh, I really shouldn't have said it out loud.

I picked up a green balloon and pressed it into her face. "Nothing," I said, bouncing the balloon on top of her face, "Let's race to see who'll find the 'lucky' balloon first."

She took the balloon from her face. "Interesting," she said, looking competitive. "I'll take you on!"

She tugged on my hand and held it tighter. I looked at our joined hands.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I picked up a pink balloon. I looked on the side. It said "Lucky."

_Yes!_

"Suck on that bitch," I said triumphantly, turning to him. "You little bi-"

I broke off seeing Len's warm smile. My face returned to a bright shade of pink.

"What, what the heck are you spacing out for? There's a time limit you know?"

"Indeed," Len said. He put the balloon between us and pulled me closer.

I made a small gasp.

"Let's burst it!" He said, warmly.

_**POP!**_

"Urg!" I complained. "That hurt my ears!"

He laughed good-naturedly.

I picked up the small slip of folded paper that had a heart on it. And read the question.

_Do you really, with all your heart, love him?_

* * *

**That was kinda a looong one. I expected to use a lot of CAPS for Rin, but I ended up using a lot for Miku. Haha. So how was this one? Please review! I know this is a really horrible part to end the chapter 'cause it just got EXCITING. For me at least. Hahaha. Again, Please REEEVVIIIEEWWW the more reviews I get, the faster chapters come out. 'Cause I don't like to keep people waiting.**

**Thnx for reading.**


	13. Suki, Koi, Ai

**Okay, soooo, I read the new reviews and I'll answer some of your guys' questions...**

**Yes, I've watched Kaichou-wa Maid-sama and it is a BOSS anime! if you haven't watched it, I highly recommend it...and I don't recommend things often. The Love Trial is designed like the anime only I tweaked some of the parts. You will see more 'tweaks' in this chapter.**

**And as always...**

**THANK YOU TO PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED IN CHPT. 11 AND 12. Oh and Guest, your review made me laugh, but don't commit suicide...AND HOW DID YOU KNOW I'M FEMALE?! *shrug* maybe just how I write?**

**This is an all Rin POV.**

* * *

**Rule #13:**

**Do you really need one?**

**Rin's POV**

I stared and stared and _stared..._at that piece of goddammit piece of paper in my hands. Then I asked myself the question.

_Well, Rin. Do you like Len or not?_

ARE YOU AND IDIOT!? 'COURSE NOT.

_Then why are you blushing so hard?_

I touched my cheek. It was burning with sensation.

_Yes or no?_

I don't know. I honestly have _nooooo _idea whatsoever.

So I just scowled and crumpled up the piece of paper with one hand and said out loud, "Personal Reference! Goddammit, don't get into people's business you inconsiderate jerk!"

Len looked at me and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I could never have been better." I scowled again.

He shrugged.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

I jumped 3 feet into the air. The hosts and hostesses were clapping and cheering.

"You've completed the trial! Here's the ticket to the post-event we're having at 8:00 pm. Thank you!"

Len took the gold slip from the lady and we walked out.

"Ah, well that was fun..." he said.

"Satisfied now, aren't you?" I muttered, still pissed off from the question.

He shrugged an if-you-say-so shrug.

"Go get your bag." he said, releasing my hand. "I'm thirsty, gonna go buy a drink or something. You want anything?"

"Nah."

"Okay."

* * *

I took my bag out from the locker and went outside to wait for Len, only to be greeted by a fist.

"Oof!" I staggered, then caught my balance. I rubbed my nose.

_Itai! (ouch!)_

"What the hell!?" I snapped. "Who walks with an extended arm in front of them with a hand balled up in a big-ass fist!? Who do you think you are son of a bitch?!"

I looked up to see...Neru...and Nero.

"Oh, it's just you guys. Sorry about that..."

Neru raised an eyebrow and lowered her fist. "You guys are done?"

I nodded and looked around for...

"Miku's buying Mikuo ice cream." Nero said, reading my mind.

Oh. We stood around for some more then out of no where, Neru asked, "So what is he to you?"

"Huh, what?" I said.

"What is he to you? What relationship do you share with him?" she said.

I felt my face burning up again. "I-I-I don't know..."

"Are you guy's just classmates?"

"If we were 'just classmates' then I probably rarely talk to him at all."

"Rivals?"

"I thought so, but right now it doesn't feel that way..."

"Lovers?"

I flinched when she said that and immediately said, "NO, WHAT THE HECK?"

Nero jumped in now, "Stop right there!"

Neru and I shut our mouths up.

"Are you saying you guys _aren't_ officially dating yet...?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're more stupider than I thought Nero..."

"Then, don't tell me he's still enduring it." he said suddenly.

I narrowed my eyes. _Did he know something I didn't know...? Or should I say...**shouldn't **know._

I growled and glared at him expectantly."What do you men by 'enduring'?"

"Okay," he said disturbed, "Stop glaring at me like that!"

"I'm sorry, but that's just how my face is! But what're you..."

"Not only are you clueless, but strict and somewhat violent as well!" Nero laughed out loud. "Must be a handfull for him!"

I bristled. "What are you trying to imply you little bi-"

"Ah, how scary how scary, catch ya later!" Then he and Neru walked away.

My thought on this: 1) Where the F*ck, ARE THEY GOING!? 2) I didn't understand a single F*ck he said nor could I even _give _a F*ck 'bout it.

I tried pushing the thoughts away but one thought still lingered.

_What did he mean by 'enduring'?_

My train of thought exploded when Len came back with a soda and soft-serve ice cream.

"Sorry for making you wait." he said.

"Oh, er, it's, um nothing." I replied.

"You don't look like yourself."

I gave him my I-don't-want-to-talk-about-how-I-look-mister face.

He shrugged, understanding the message. "Then here," he handed me the ice cream. "I got this for you anyways."

I looked at it for a long time.

He rolled his eyes. "Hurry up, or else I'm going to put it on your head and run away!"

I took it from him and muttered, "Thanks."

We sat down on the bench and I licked my ice cream while he sipped his soda.

As I bit into the rest of the cone, I studied Len's features, since I never properly got to, because I was either embarrassed or...

Goddammit, he is _HOT. _

Golden hair tied back into a ponytail, skin that looked like mine, and deep azure eyes...

He noticed me looking at him. "Yeah?"

"U-uh...where's the ticket we got?" I blundered.

"Here," he took a golden slip of paper out of his pocket.

"Crap," I said looking at it. "We have to be there at 8:00 pm, and it's 7:58 now!" I stole a look at Len's watch.

He grabbed my wrist suddenly and started to run, er , SPRINT. With me flailing out behind.

"WHAT THE HELLLLL!? GIVE ME A WARNING AT LEAST!" I screamed.

He skidded to a halt with me bumping into his back.

"Why did you do that all of a sudden? That could've been dangerous!" I hissed at him.

"Let's just go in," he sighed.

We entered and the same ANNOYING hosts and hostesses popped up in front of us and without a single word pushed me into the changing room and urged Len into another changing room.

A costume hung in front of me, a dress, to be specific. It was white with a few yellow roses lacing the sleeves ends and hemmed the dress's bottom length. There was also a blue rose which was a clip I immediately put into my hair.

Looking good there...

Even the dress seemed pretty.

* * *

I tidied myself up and the door slid open.

The lady with the pigtails...

"Are you ready?" she asked brightly.

I nodded.

"Good," she said. "Fu-fu-fu!"

She pulled out a long sick of bread and bit into it.

"Ugggh!" she said. "I haven't been eating bread for at least 2 hours!"

_Um, okay...you do that. _

She looked at me from toe to head, from head to toe.

"OMG! YOU LOOK AMAZING!"

I blushed. "Thank you..."

"NOW LET'S GO MEET YOUR PRINCE." she pushed me from behind into the main lobby.

I saw Len turn around to face me and HOLY MOTHERF*CKERSSSSS!

He is _**HOT.**__ He was like wearing this suit? no.., tux? Most definitely not...LET'S JUST CALL IT SEXY CLOTHES._

"OMFG, OMFG, OMFG." I breathed those acronyms out as he walked up to me.

I shook my head. I am getting DELUSIONAL.

"Okee-Dokey!" the pigtail-bread-girl said. "AW, SO CUTE!"

She smiled and led us into a room with an amazing view.

"Now my job is done, all I have to do now is close the door on you guys. Bye-bye!"

The door shut and left Len and I alone in the dark room.

"Well, at least we get a nice view," Len said going to the windows. "I heard they're gonna light a campfire and shoot fireworks."

"I-is this enduring?" I asked suddenly.

"Fireworks? Not really, I actually enjoy-"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" I burst out.

He sat down on the window bench and turned to me. "So what's wrong, Rin?"

I drooped my head down. "N-nothing..."

He rolled his eyes. "Then, just come sit down." He patted the open space next to him.

I sat.

"Okaay, something is bothering you." he sighed. "Otherwise you wouldn't be so submissive."

I felt my face glowering bright bright pink.

"Are you..." I began, but cut short by Len.

"Enduring? Hmm? Why would I be enduring anything when I'm with the one I like?"

_Ba-thump._

My heart practically leaped out of my chest.

"Then, are you enduring anything?" he asked.

I was quiet for a matter of minutes.

Len sighed again and got up.

Before I knew it, I had risen to and had gotten a good grip on Len's wrist.

"What 're you..." he said.

"Why? Why must it be you!? I don't get it. I never wanted it to be this way!" I could not stop the flood of words coming out of my mouth. "Even if you weren't enduring, I have. You annoy all the time, you're a perverted idiot just like Mikuo and Nero., you always tease me and make fun of me! You're the most person I have to care for or else you'd run into a tree or something. It's your fault!"

"Rin!" Len was vainly attempting to quiet me down. "Calm down! You don't know what you're saying!"

"I damn know what I'm saying..." I let my breath slack off for a second then continued, "I would never have guessed it if not for that hell, son of a bitch game, I wanted to hold your hand ever since you gave me that

First Smile!"

At this point I was looking into Len's eyes and being drowned by their vivid color. But when I said the last part, his eyes widened with disbelief.

"What are you thinking? Just what is in your head when you tease me and then say good-bye? Why is my heart beating so fast like I just ran the 5 K? Why do I always feel lonely at home when you're not there? Why did I feel so sad when I thought you were mad at me? Why isn't Mikuo or Nero...causing me so much trouble compared to you?"

"You're an idiot." I said pressing my face into his clothes. I was drenched with his warm scent. I clutched his clothes with my numbed hands. "Why do you tease me?"

Len took one of my hands off of him and grasped my palm with his.

"Because," he said with a smile. "Because your interesting expressions make my heart fly...Even now."

I looked up at him.

I _am _getting delusional.

But I don't care any more.

He moved closer to me.

_Len..._

And suddenly, as the first firework bloomed into the sky, everything seemed perfect. Just him, and me. I felt a blinding flash next to me but I ignored it.

Then Len moved away, still holding my hand. But mine had become limp.

"I love you. Rin-senpai."

I looked down so he wouldn't see my amused smile.

"I love you, too..." I said. Then looked up at him and

Smiled.

* * *

**The end! Do you guys want to know what that flash was? Or should I just do and start a new RinxLen LenxRin story? You guys choose, the readers knows best. Please REEEVVIIIEEEWW! :D**

**Thnx for reading. BUT WAIT. Here's a very brief trailer of the NEXT story!**

* * *

Rin Kagamine is the cutest, smartest, quietest, et cetera et cetera girl in the whole entire school. And probably the district. But constantly gets pushed around and tormented in school, making her life a living hell.

Everyone hates her. Girls hate her for being extremely cute and guys hate her for...a strange reason.

The school uses code names for her like: Teacher's Pet, The Quiet One, and The OverAchiever.

Her brother, Rinto, and her were abandoned by their parents ever since time started for Rin.

But Rin has been seeing this mysterious boy whose azure blue eyes makes her heart melt, just like Caramel over a fresh-baked Frosted Banana Cake. And swish of golden locks of hair pulled back into a ponytail makes her heart be faster than the champion of the 5 K.

What happens when Rin sees the VocaloidAudition flyer and posters hanging around town and those being the hottest topic in school? Will Rin finally be able to properly greet the mysterious boy?


	14. Epliogue

**I don't think I received a straightforward answer...so I guess I'll just continue this? So this will be the Epilogue 'cause all of the reviews were: "AHHHH MOAR RINXLEN." So, okay, then.**

**Thnx to reviewers at Chp. 13!**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I stood in the changing room when I was completely dressed in my normal clothes.

I touched my lips. I couldn't believe it.

_Did I really just..._

I nodded then walked out the door.

Len was waiting at the lobby and was whistling. Too bad he could only whistle one note.

"Hey," I said, walking up to him.

He turned around to face me. "Hey."

We said 'thank you very much' and strode out the door. Only I was greeted by a massive bear hug-tackle-whatever.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!RRRIIIIIINNNNN-CHHHAAANNNNNN!"

"Ah!" I stumbled backwards and Len caught me.

"Okay," I said when I recovered from the brief shock. "MIKU! Don't scare me like that!"

_click-click. _Then a flash.

"Gotcha'!" A new voice came in.

Mikuo emerged from the heather and bushes. He walked around and stood next to Miku.

Len looked as irritated as me. Only I wanted to chop their heads off with a knife.

"What do you mean by 'gotcha'?" Len growled, dangerously.

Mikuo held up a camera.

Our jaws dropped to the ground.

"You're kidding me."

"Nope."

I growled and punched him in the stomach. Hard.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he collapsed to the ground.

"Hey, better than giving you the kick between the thighs." I said, unsympathetically.

Len jumped in. "Where's Nero and Neru?"

"Right here."

The two of them stood up and shook leaves from themselves.

"Now what did you guys do!?" I shrieked, burning with anger.

Len laid a hand on my shoulder. "Easy, Rin. Calm down."

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I flared.

Miku rolled her eyes. "What are you freaking out for? You haven't even seen the pictures yet."

"So, let's see 'em." Neru prompted.

* * *

**Len's POV**

"Okay guys, this is the first one."

Mikuo handled the the camera as we crowded behind him.

The first picture was Rin and me playing ping-pong.

_Wait a second..._

"Idiot!" I said. "When did you guys snap that picture!?"

"Um, when you two were still in Love Trial?" Nero suggested, kindly.

I shook my head.

Mikuo went on to the next one.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n..." Rin stressed.

I looked at her she was trembling and her face was red as if she were suffocating.

Then I looked at the picture. And, HOLY CRAPPER-BALLS! That was when we took the Balloon Quiz, when I said we should pop the balloon. That part when we popped the balloon together! Now I could understand why Rin was extremely embarrassed...

"What the heck!?" I complained. "Were you guys secretly stalking us!?"

"Maybe." Nero said.

We went to the next one. And I swear., Rin practically fainted at this one.

The part where we were...

"DAAWWW! So kawaii!" Miku cooed. She looked at Rin. "You guys are so kawaii!

"Sh-shut up." Rin stuttered.

"Okay, here's the biggie." Mikuo said.

He flicked his finger on the screen.

"It's a video?" I asked.

He grinned and pressed play.

We were still kissing in the scene. And when Rin saw that I felt her hand tug at my shirt, as if it were the only way it would prevent her from completely destroying the camera.

_"I love you. Rin-senpai." _the video noise said.

_"I love you, too..."_

The video ended.

"Goddammit..." Rin cursed, softly. "I hate my life. F*ck you Mikuo."

"Well, that was nice," I said., taking her hand off my shirt.

I shouldn't have done that because now, Rin was hugging me.

"Uh...I think there is just oblivion here." I said.

"I love you."

I stopped and looked up.

Mikuo was video-taping. AGAIN.

I shook my head 'no' at him. He stuck his tongue out and gestured with his hand to 'keep on going'.

I did want to go on. So I hugged her back and murmured, "I love you too."

I looked back up. And Miku was pointing at her lips and making a smoochy face. I looked at her with disgust. I made a face to her that said: What-the-f*ck-are-you-trying-to-imply-miss?

Unfortunately, message already received. And yes, I wanted to do that to.

I cocked Rin's head up with my left hand so she looked straight into my eyes. And mine at hers. her eyes were clear but her expression made her look as if she were lost in her own little world. Probably, _our _own little world.

I leaned closer. And closer, until my lips touched hers.

I heard a few stifled whispers of, "Yes!"

I released Rin. Who took a step back and put one hand over her mouth.

For a while she kept it there. Finally, she removed it.

She looked at me playfully and this time, tackled me onto the ground.

"I'll keep saying 'I love you' until you're tired of it!" she said, giggling.

"Ha! Like I would ever get tired of it." I retorted and giving her a good-natured shove.

She laughed and Smiled.

It was true. I would never tell her to stop saying my name. I love it when she says, "I love you."

I want her smile and laughter to keep going on, softly echoing in my ears.

* * *

**NOW! It's officially the end. Please review on this one! The trailer of the new story, I think I will have minor changes to it in the story. I don't know. Tell me if you guys like my idea! :D**

**Thnx for reading!**


End file.
